bluefangsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuk
'Description:' Ryuk stands 5'6" tall with long deep black hair and pale white skin. She looks younger than she is at 25 years old. Her eyes are completely black, as is true to all her race (Kalashtar). She wears black leather armour and has a long black cloak with hood. Her weapon of choice is a scythe taller than she and has recently uprgraded her sling to a hand-crossbow attached to her forearm. 'History: 'Warning: This Article Contains Spoilers Below this Point. Certain aspects of history are not currently know to party members. Early Childhood Ryuk was born Katari Du'ulora, a Quori of the Dal Quor Realm. She was the youngest daughter of Lord Vichad Du'ulora, The lord of her village and ambassador of the Quori to various realms. It was whilst visiting a temple in Mynn the Quori nobleman met with the Adaran Priests and found a way, if worst came to worst, for his people to move over to the Mynn realm by transfering their essence/souls and merging with the host families of the temple and surrounding villages. After the initial attacks from the Dreaming Dark against the Quori, Lord Du'ulora infiltrated a stronghold holding secrets relating to several key identities of high ranking members. Having stolen this information he fled to begin the extraction of his village and leave Dal Quor forever. Katari was 13 at the time her father returned and started rounding up the villagers and setting up the transfers. She was scared, she didn't know what exactly was happening and why they had to leave. After most of the village had gone through and word got out to other Quori who similarly fled it was only Lord Vichad and his family to go through in the last wave of transfer. The night was quiet and suspicious considering the circumstances. When Katari awoke she looked at her new body, a similar aged female with pale skin and dark hair, her father had chosen the High Priests daughter to join with his own. It was a strange feeling for Katari yet she was comforted by the familiarity of the pure black eyes of the Quori looking back at her. This merging of Quori and host was to be racially known as Kalashtar. Her thoughts and the thoughts of the High Priest's daughter were one yet seperate and it was almost as if they shared this body between the two minds. It wasn't long until a loud shreik was heard followed by the sounds of battle. The temple had been ambushed by awaiting agents of the Dreaming Dark, they had somehow found out about the plan and were slaughtering all they found. Katari ran to the courtyard to see many of both her people and the temples inhabitants dead on the floor. She could her the young host inside her head screaming in panic. Katari found her family fighting in a circle with whatever they could find and decided to help. It wasn't long before the battle was over and agents had surrounded the now seriously wounded group of Kalashtar. Lord Du'ulora, still looking as he did before due to his power was struggling to stand yet still standing between a darkened figure and the rest of his family. Katari saw them fall that day. Blood had covered her eyes but she could still see the atrocities before her. The darkened figure, noticing Katari crawling toward her fallen father, came toward her and with a sharp sudden blow to the head Katari was knocked out. Left for dead, Katari managed to survive the terrible battle.. but only barely. She was found amongst the dead andtaken to a nearby village where luckily she was concealed and wounds treated. Since that final head trauma Katari could not feel the presence of her host. The High Priest's daughter had died on the floor of the courtyard and now it was only Katari in the body. Early Teenage Years: Alone in a new realm and orphaned at 13 from her family she found her way to safety far from where she once joined the realm of existance as we know it. Not knowing what has become of her the Quori in Dal Quor or the Kalashtar sent through to Mynn she moved from village to village as a refugee and stealing food to stay alive. Katari watched from the shadows the people of Mynn. She watched the guards train, the farmers reap, the artificers create, she watched various mages and their spells (and mishaps), she witnessed priest miracles and learned much about the religions found within each area. She tried to take in much from this new world and though pained from her experiences found beauty in all she saw. It was when she reached 18 she decided to abandon the religion of her people (The Path of Light) and turned to'' Glasya, The diety of vengeance, in hope of exacting painful justice on the Dreaming Dark and all those who played their part in the destruction of her people. She decided to henceforth be known as '''Ryuk' (The Quori word for 'Death') Whilst fending off some 'would-be' rogues in the Wanderer's Woods she witnessed aparitions she never thought possible. What looked like a bear, big and fierce appeared before her as if from nothing. It now stood between her and the stunned attackers. They attempted to retreat, only to be cut off by a screech from the skies and descending toward the group came a giant eagle, which were not known to these parts. The rogues, now fallen from fright, attempted to scramble toward the nearest cave. That was their next mistake as what would appear to be created out of the darkness itself came a giant spider, as big as three men. What appeared next Ryuk has never spoken of since. And needless to say, the rogues were not seen again. After the encounter the creatures approached Ryuk, and whilst she knew she should run, there was something familiar' ''about the beasts. Her keen training of the Kalashtar mind allowed her to seemingly converse with the spirits and Ryuk believes that the spirits of her murdered family were sent by Glasya to aid her in her quest for ultimate vengeance. The spirits can take many forms, usually though that adhere to a certain skill; whether it be Strength, Agility or Stealth. Ryuk has since perfected the Kalshtar trait of telepathy and can communicate with any creature with a language. Spirits often come to Ryuk and she can often be found in a dazelike state talking in an incomprehensive language. '''Blue Fangs Training Whilst visiting Tanis on a lead of Dreaming Dark activity she bumped into an old dwarf by the name of Ferkin Whitehill in the Towering Tankard Tavern located just off Lesser Street. He introduced Ryuk to Captain Wren who offered her the kingdom's assistance in locating the mysterious order. In return however, Ryuk was to join the Blue Fangs and aid Tanis whilst he contacted his agents in the field. Ryuk recieved the same basic Blue Fang training as all new recruits and was sent on a few solo missions, usually that of finding items or assertaining information. She kept herself to herself mostly and told no one of her psychic abilities, or that she talks to the dead for that matter, which suprised many after the first main group mission. Since these events she has been drafted to assist the Blue Fangs 'best and brightest' usually led by Captain Wren's puppy on a leash number two guy Dangerous Doug. The Dreaming Dark No one knows if the Dreaming Dark started in Dal Quor and spread to the realm containing Mynn or the other way around. Either way it grew in both number and power. An organisation with ambition of total domination and control. When the Quori of Dal Quor would not bow to their consistant demands/threats and made many attempts to bring down the villanous order they felt the full force of their adversary. The Quori were hunted and driven out of their homeland only to find the Dreaming Dark were well established already. Agents of the secretive order usually hold positions of power or influence and are often ambassadors or military figures. This allows them acces to sensitive information and can move freely amongst the world spreading their influence and waiting for strategic moments to assert themselves. Whispers talk of a sect within the order, a stealthy, violent group known as the Circle of Night. A group of assasins that work to increase their power and are usually sent to hunt down those that escape (Including the remaining Kalashtar) or those that stand in their way. Ryuk believes that it was them that led the final attack and was behind the ambush that saw the end of her family. Recently: After the last mission to the city of Gate Pass within the Svand region, Ryuk was introduced to a young girl, roughly 8 years old, who was the daughter of a great and powerful (albeit now an overweight layabout) mage. What took Ryuk's attention was the fact that this girl has a Quori soul within her and can channel it's voice through her. Who this Kalashtar really is and what she is trying to communicate is still yet to unfold.